Dry Bowser and Toadette's Tikianna
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Dry Bowser and Toadette note that Tiki and Anna have different versions of themselves going around, which intrigues the skeletal reptile and the mushroom girl quite a lot as they all head off together on a whirlwind adventure!


Dry Bowser and Toadette were both wandering around the outside of the infamous Smash Mansion as the duo found Tiki and Anna chatting with each other in front of a shoddy shop.

"Looks like those two are discussing something interesting." Dry Bowser commented as he rubbed his bony chin.

Toadette clapped her hands as she squealed. "Ooh, I bet it must be super exciting!"

"Oh it isn't." Tiki explained as she shook her head.

"We were just talking about smash being trash," Anna added while posing on a barrel.

Dry Bowser squinted his eyes as Toadette tilted her head in confusion, with Tiki quickly turning into a dragon to get several annoying enemies away from them, going back into her humanoid form. Anna of course was checking how much money was present in her inventory.

"So, what do you two want? Weapons to help fire your emblem?" Anna asked as she took a whiff of her armpit, sticking her tongue out in disgust. "Phew, I need a shower!"

"Thanks for the riveting commentary," Dry Bowser sarcastically responded as he glanced inside his charcoal spiky shell to see if there was anything he could pull out, popping his skull back out as he shook his head. "Well I've done all I could do."

"We were kinda wondering if you wanted to come hang out with us!" Toadette spoke up as she twirled around. "We're going on one of our trademark adventures!"

"That does sound exciting and more fun than being here," Tiki said as she folded her arms to think about it, a smile coming across her face as she nodded her head. "Sure! What could possibly go wrong?"

Toadette cheered as she jumped up joyfully as Dry Bowser chuckled, with Tiki stretching as Anna decided to close up her shop since clearly no one was going to buy anything.

"I have to ask, has there been an adventure for you that was weird?" Anna spoke up while wiggling her hips for no discerning reason other than to feel stupidly sexy.

"Oh I've been on plenty." Dry Bowser calmly explained as he was brushing the dust off his bones.

Tiki had a perplexed expression on her face. "Really, like a lot of them?"

Toadette nodded as she moved her hands around while nodding her pink mushroom capped head. "There's certain ones that are a bit out there."

**And what a flashback it would be, with it starting off with Toadette farting as she had way too many farts stored inside her fungi body, with the gassy girl running through the dense forest as she was trying to not get caught by the various enemies who were all targeting her due to having several bright gems in her position. Toadette was quick to make use of her fart's potent power, with it being essentially spores as she paralyzed some of the enemies coming her way with a huge dose of her bassy tuba poots, fanning the stinky flatulence away from her and to her foes as she made for a quick escape.**

**"Peeyew! I'm glad I enjoy my embarrassingly hot cacophony from my tushie, because these are ripe!" Toadette admitted as she was blushing and smiling, thankful that her stink was allowing her to make for a getaway. "Now all I gotta do is just find that one least treasure chest!"**

**Luck was shining down on Toadette as she was going faster by propelling herself with the flatulent outbursts she was letting loose, heading to the highest point in the forest as she reached the treasure that was color coded like her. Cheering while continuing to break wind, Toadette opened up the chest and got what she came for: special powder to further enhance her fart power!**

"...Wow, I didn't think that you would feel that way." Tiki responded in surprise as she placed her hands on her face.

Toadette giggled as she waved her right hand as she felt her stomach grumble. "Well it's a good thing I like doing it!"

Anna held her hands behind her back. "Are you always full of-"

"Yes, don't bother finishing that sentence." Dry Bowser grumbled as he had a newspaper in his hands as he pulled it out during the flashback.

Tiki and Anna exchanged glances with each other as the two Fire Emblem waifus smiled, nodding their heads in unison with their eyes lowered in a sexual manner.

"Well we're game to where you want to go. We've been out battling on the field for quite a while," Tiki explained as she proceeded to turn into a dragon, flapping her wings as she blew out some fire.

"It's always a good time to go out, cuz that's how I get my supplies!" Anna cackled as she began rubbing her hands together suspiciously.

"Let's go, I feel like going on a diaper adventure!" Toadette laughed as she suddenly peed herself.

"You did that just so we could go shopping." Dry Bowser grumbled as he was so used to it that he wasn't fazed out anymore.

"Oh DB, you know me so well!" Toadette exclaimed as she began skipping towards the western direction as she was humming and tooting musical fart gas to her hums.

"Well you better not just stand there, the kid can easily dash ahead too far." Dry Bowser said to the Fire Emblem females as he proceeded to walk after the smelly archivist's lead, rolling his eyes as he hoped that it wouldn't end up in something stupid like it normally would.

Anna was quick to climb on Tiki's back as she looked down. "You don't mind me riding on ya, right?"

"Fine but don't get gross or I'll burn you to a crisp so bad you'll regret getting up on me." Tiki warned Anna as she took off to the air, following the adventurous duo to the west.


End file.
